Blinding Anger
by UltraDevilChao
Summary: It was just another day... But something was wrong, very wrong...
1. Prologe

I do not own Sonic. Period, end of story. This is the PREVIW chapter. It's supposed to be short.

Chaos. Shadow the Hedgehog. Professor Gerald Robotnik. What do they have in common? Anger. Fury. A thirst for vengeance. Chaos- he wiped out hundreds of echidnas in an attempt to avenge the Chao that the echidnas had slaughtered. Shadow and Gerald- tried to end the world to avenge Maria, a casualty of the military's brutality. What exactly made them commit these acts of violence and destruction? What is it like to be overcome with such rage? How hard is it to control? These are the questions I wondered for a very long time. One fateful morning, I found out. The horror. The pain. The all-consuming anger. But enough talking about it, time for you to hear it. I'll take you through the events, or at least what I remember of them. They play through my mind like an old and broken film. Some parts are fuzzy, some muted, some without color. Some parts play in slow motion, while some are sped up and hard to tell what was happening. But they keep playing in my head. Over, and over, and over. Getting fuzzier and fuzzier each time. That's why I'm writing them down for you. That and the fact I want you to feel as I felt, feel the pain I felt. Feel the coils of anger wrap around you. See through my eyes, feel the knife in your hands as I grab it. Feel what it's like to be captured by the most feared creature ever- **Fury**.


	2. Chapter 1: Shock and Horror

It started out like any other day. That is, the first few minutes of it. When I woke up, Tails wasn't in his bed. No sweat, he must be downstairs. But when I got to the bottom of the stairs, something didn't seem right. There were no noises there indicating that there was anybody there but me. Maybe Tails was out somewhere! Yeah, that must be it!

He left the house very often. But that still didn't explain the strange feeling I had. It was a hot feeling, one that made sweat drip down my back. What did it mean? Why was it there? Whatever the reason, it could mean nothing good. So I stepped forward, full of unease, starting to sweat faster, feel hotter.

Then I saw it, on the floor, gleaming brightly, reflecting the light around it. I opened my mouth and let out a scream.

Blood. On the floor. Right there. I was sweating like crazy, the sweat pouring down my whole body. My breathing grew short and ragged. I was shaking. My heart was beating faster, faster. And increasing all the while was my feeling of dread. Racing through my veins like an adrenaline rush. And yet I continued forward, following the trail of blood.

A shark, tracking down a wounded fish. Dreading what I would find, but drawn by the force of curiosity. The horror that lay at the end of the trail was a magnet, drawing me closer, closer, against my will. And yet I knew. I knew what it was that was drawing me forward.

I had heard it last night. The scream of terror, the two gunshots, the thud on the floor. Yet I had dismissed it. Dismissed it as a fight outside, concerning a couple of strangers. I didn't want to think- to consider- what might be the truth.

But now I knew. Knew, but didn't believe. It wouldn't- It couldn't have happened. The clues added up, but I dismissed them. Dismissed them as a miscalculation. There was only one thing that would make me believe it.

And there it was. Glowing in the early morning sun. Fur matted, tangled. Mouth open, blood in his mouth.

This time I didn't scream. I was beyond terror like that. I couldn't make a sound. It was almost like I was being suffocated. I could hear my blood streaming through my body. Sweat was pouring down my face, blurring my vision. I was burning hot. Hot like I had been thrown in the oven, with the temperature on high. Yes, it had happened…

Tails was dead. My breathing temporarily stopped. I couldn't move, paralysed with horror. I fought hard, and, after what seemed like an eternity, managed to draw breath.

And then it happened. A raging storm of anger, streaming through my blood, supplying my body with white-hot anger. I was turning into the very thing that is Fury. I was on fire. The fire of Anger. The pain was unbelievable. Like nothing I had ever felt in my life. I was screaming, but screaming inside, for my voice wouldn't work. Then the world went red. Not black, but red. The pain was intensifying.

Suddenly, it was over. The red faded a bit, but the world still seemed to have a red tint. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't work. I panicked.

Then Tails caught my eye. Memories of what I had heard came rushing back to me. Tails went down for a glass of water. A figure in the doorway. Tails' scream of horror. BANG! The bullet struck Tails in the chest. Tails got up, turned around, and tried to run. BANG! This bullet hit Tails in the back of the head. THUD. Tails fell to the floor. Footsteps, as the murderer ran for it. He had escaped. But not for long.

The thirst for vengeance was burning inside me like a wildfire. I could feel the fire, the heat. My legs allowed me to get up now. To grab a knife from the kitchen. I could feel the fire, feel the heat. I would kill. Kill the bastard who had shot Tails. I would dig the knife into his body, slicing him apart. This time it would be_ his_ blood. I'd cut arteries, making it bloody as possible. The image flooded my mind. Yes, Tails would be avenged…

How's the story so far? Interesting? Boring? Flooded with talent? Completely abysmal? Or somewhere in-between?


	3. Chapter 2: Moving in for the kill

I gripped my knife harder, my hand sweating, my feet keeping me walking forward. How would I track down the son-of-a-bitch?

Suddenly, a picture flashed into my mind. I had seen him. He was running through the street, holding the gun, and a streetlight caught his face as he turned to see if anyone was following him.

I kept on walking through the empty street. Where was everybody? Then I noticed, they were there. Invisible, muted. I was sealed from the rest of the world. Isolated.

All I could think about was Tails. His murder. Vengeance. I would be taking a life, becoming a murderer myself. That didn't matter. All that mattered is that Tails was avenged. And he would be. No matter what.

The Anger had me. Bound like a hostage. My every movement, my every thought, was a controlled. Controlled by the awesome force of Anger. Controlled like a puppet. A puppet of death. A mindless killer. A machine. A machine programmed to do one thing: Kill. Murder. Off. Slay. Slaughter. Butcher. Destroy. Terminate. Annihilate. Wipe from existence. Do anything to avenge my friend.

But I didn't think. Couln't think. The anger wasn't only controling me. It was a part of me. I jonined with the Anger, part of the monster. I was the monster.

"First a guy running around with a gun, and now a guy running around with a kitchen knife. What next?"

The voice broke the silence. A stone breaking the surface of a calm pool of water. I grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around. He screamed.

"D-don't hurt me! I didn't mean to offend you! Take my money!" He pulled out his wallet.

I smiled. No, I didn't want money. I wasn't offended. I calmly asked him about the guy with the gun. Had he seen where he went?

"Yes, the guy was running for it. He went into the bar around the corner."

Bingo. I released the guy. He fell to the ground. I kept walking. He was close. Very close. I was a hunting dog, tracking down a raccon. I had him. He wouldn't escape from me. I headed into the bar.

"Can I help you Son... Wha- what's the knife for! What do you want from me!"

I described the murderous bastard.

"He hung around here for a while and then took off. I don't know where he went. He said something about killing a little fox brat and… Wait. I think he said he was going to his house. He wrote the location down to the lady he was talking to. Here's the paper. The lady left it."

I was walking out. The Anger was pleased. I was pleased. We had him now. I continued on.

"Sonic!" It was Tails. We were playing at the beach. Playing volleyball. Having fun. Wading in the water. Looking into the tidepools. Getting ice cream. We were kids. Playing at the park. Playing frisbee, swinging, ruunning around. Tails and I were fighting Doctor Eggman. Tails was flying on his biplane and I was standing on top. Aim for the cockpit! Eggman went down! Tails and I flew the airplane down to the ground. It was now nightime. Tails went down for a glass of water. BANG! The gunshot shattered my fantasy. The killer would pay. With their _life_.

The moment was fast approaching. The Anger was telling me. My hands were shaking. I was grinning. I approached the house. It was run down. The door was locmked, so I tried a window. I heard frantic footsteps. The killer was running. Would I catch him? My heart beat faster. The blood of Anger rushed through my veins.

I saw him and caught him by the tail. He was sweating like mad. Good.

"Sonic..." he said in a shaking voice.

"We meet again, _Nack_"

And so ends Chapter 2. Is it getting better? Worse? Please review!


End file.
